


Diary of The Werewolf

by Breaking_Dragon_Tears



Series: Roleplay-Based Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Blood and Injury, Cryptids, Dragons, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mermaids, References to Drugs, References to Mafia, References to Sex, Sirens, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Vampires, Wendigo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Dragon_Tears/pseuds/Breaking_Dragon_Tears
Summary: Veronica Hawke's husband has gone missing, and Lukas has been tasked to find him. During his search, he comes a dingy looking warehouse that he is chased away from. After going to a local bar, he meets a man by the name of Matthias. He doesn't think much of it and continues his search. Little does he know that he's been put under someone's radar and the minute he steals a phone, Matthias shows up to interrogate him. Turns out there's more to this case than Lukas originally thought.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), hinted giripan
Series: Roleplay-Based Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825498
Kudos: 1





	Diary of The Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on a roleplay. This is one of my favorite Hetalia roleplays ever and I figured it'd make a nice fanfiction. 
> 
> Also yes, this chapter is supposed to be short. The others will be longer.

Veronica Hawke smoothed out the fabric of her blue pant-suit as she waited outside of Mr. Bondevik's office. With each passing second, she grew more anxious. Veronica's hair had become significantly more grey over the past week due to stress. It was 9:00 am and she was on her last branch of hope. After a few more seconds, which to Veronica, were long, Mr. Bondevik opened the door and beckoned her to come inside. The Norwegian said nothing, just gestured to the chair for her to sit in before sitting across from her at the desk. Mr. Bondevik was a handsome young man who appeared to be no older than 22. Veronica watched him push some of the silvery-blond locks out of his face before he cleared his throat. 

"What have you come to discuss, ma'am?" he asked, sliding over a sheet of paper and picked up his pen. 

"My husband," she started. "His name is James Hawke. He's been missing for a fortnight and the police haven't gotten anywhere. They say you're willing to go above the law, if you're paid well."

She reached into her designer purse and pulled out a chequebook. She looked at him longingly, waiting for him to give her a number. Lukas sighed.

"The amount of money will depend on how much trouble I'm going to have to go through to find him. I normally don't get missing persons cases."

He looked at the photo. Mr. Hawke was a middle aged man. He certainly looked like he worked for an important company. Lukas proceeded to ask Mrs. Hawke questions about his work and people he may have known before she reminded him of his deposit. He sighed, taking the chequebook and writing down an amount he believed was reasonable. 

"I don't know where he worked, but I have his schedules. He said he was going on a business trip. He called a few hours after leaving, saying he made it safely, but I haven't heard from him after that," she sighed, resting her weight on the arm of the chair. She handed over a small black book with some of Mr. Hawke's information. "Please. Bring back my Jem... You may even search our home if you have to." 

Lukas took the book and nodded in agreement. He shook her hand and lead her out of the office before returning to his desk to begin his search. Lukas picked up his fake IDs and a hand gun before swiftly moving to his car. 

* * *

Having looked extensively through the small black book, he found an address that lead him to a dingy looking warehouse. Lukas himself wasn't even aware that this building had been here. Some of it looked rusted and most of the windows were covered by graffiti-ed chipboard. There was a creepy vibe about this place that sent a chill up the Norwegian's spine. He shook his head before getting out of the car to start patting at the intact windows to see if there was a way inside. He didn't know why, but something told him that there was something much bigger than Mr. Hawke's disappearance. 

He backed away from the old warehouse and sighed, as all of the uncovered windows were shut tight. Lukas began looking for other ways into the building, until he heard someone behind him. 

"Sir. This is private property." 


End file.
